This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a wear pad for use in conjunction with a brake button.
Cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Improvements to the data cartridges have lead, in some instances, to more compact and thinner data cartridges being used, such as that shown in my copending application, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/408,601, entitled xe2x80x9cThree-Piece Tape Reel Assembly a Data Storage Tape Cartridge.xe2x80x9d With the earlier versions of drives and cartridges that were taller and thicker, there was a greater throw distance in the drive available for when the drive chuck engaged the data cartridge. While the improved cartridges have lead to thinner cartridges, along with other advantages, there has always been a concern for wear on the components of the data cartridge when the drive chuck has engaged the cartridge and the tape reel is rotating.
Data storage tape cartridges are important tools to maintain vast amounts of information. To remain competitive, data storage tape cartridge manufacturers must continually improve cartridge performance and reliability while reducing manufacturing costs. Therefore, the need exists to manufacture a data storage cartridge which is effective and provides for increased wear characteristics between the components of the data storage cartridge while the tape reel is rotating where applicable.
In one embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing defining an enclosure. A tape reel assembly is rotatably mounted in the housing. A brake member is operatively connected to the housing. An unlocking member is operatively connected to the tape reel assembly and movable between a locked position and an unlocked position, wherein when in the unlocked position, the unlocking member moves the brake member away from the tape reel, thereby allowing the tape reel to rotate. The unlocking member is constructed from a filled polycarbonate. A wear member is operatively connected to the unlocking member forming a wear surface at a position which contacts the brake member when in the unlocked position. In a preferred embodiment, the unlocking member is formed from a glass filled polycarbonate and the wear member is a polyethylene film.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing defining an enclosure. A tape reel assembly is rotatably mounted in the housing. A brake member is operatively connected to the housing. An unlocking member is operatively connected to the tape reel assembly and movable between a locked position and an unlocked position, wherein when in the unlocked position, the unlocking member moves the brake member away from the tape reel, thereby allowing the tape reel to rotate. The unlocking member is constructed from a filled polycarbonate. A wear member is operatively connected to the unlocking member forming a wear surface at a position which contact the brake member when in the unlocked position. In a preferred embodiment, the unlocking member is constructed from a glass filled polycarbonate and the wear member is a polyethylene film attached to the unlocking member with an adhesive.